Yours Ever
by ame no itteki
Summary: What if Tenma has joined Alone during their encounter in the Underworld? Would this change the outcome of the Holy War? "I'm sorry, Sasha... Athena."
1. Prologue

Notes: Err… I don't know what to say, really. Actually this is my first time writing Saint Seiya fanfiction, so I don't know if I have got the characterization right or not. Please feel free to point out any mistakes that I might have done. I'll make sure to correct them asap. It has been a long time since I have last written anything fanfiction-related, I'm sure I'd need some time to get used to writing again. Oh, and thanks to my dear friend of mine, _Konya_, who had helped me in editing this story. I don't know what I'll do without you. Hope you will like this hun!

Anyway, this story is based on chapter 26 of SS Lost Canvas manga. I was wondering what would happen if things have gone different and Tenma had joined Alone during their meeting in the Underworld. And, well, this is it! Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave comment after you finish! ^.~

Warnings: AU, OOC, bad english, future shonai, etc.

_**Yours Ever**_

**Prologue**

_**The Meeting, The Promise**_

_Don't forget our promise, Alone._

_After I become a Saint of Athena, I'll come back to your side._

_I'll return to protect you._

Tenma stiffened as Hades suddenly held his face in his hand. Memories of how those same hands had killed him moments before burned strongly in his mind.

"Yes, after all I came here because you're still my favorite…"

The soft touch had caught him by surprise. It felt like Alone, the kind and gentle Alone that he knew so well instead of the cold-hearted Emperor he had become. "What…?"

"I cruelly attacked you as the Lord of the Underworld to save your soul." now the touch had became a gentle caress, lovingly lulling him into a warped sense of security. "And even though it was due to Sasha's bracelet, surely you aren't here…by chance."

That dark gaze was now locked on his. The Pegasus could feel his surrounding slowly disappear as his world narrowed down to the Lord of the Underworld and him alone.

"So Tenma, join my army." The black-haired Alone gave him a small, melancholic smile, "Let's change the world together, you and I."

"Together we will bring the world calmness and peace… We'll dye it with the color of darkness—by defeating Athena."

Tenma was distantly aware of someone. Yato… The Unicorn was yelling something at him. Something about tricking, but he could not be sure. It was getting increasingly difficult to focus with Alone leaning so close to him. The brown-haired boy had to close his eyes to suppress the sudden onslaught of memories that had attacked him. Memories of a certain golden haired boy with warm smile and pure heart.

"Tenma,"

The future God Slayer instinctively opened his eyes at the familiar voice. His gaze landed not on black hair and dark blue eyes, but on sun-kissed golden and gentle azure. "Alone…"

"You won't leave me on my own, right Tenma?" The artist had looked so sad and lonely then, like he had expected the saint to refuse and leave him all alone again.

"I—" Tenma froze, he knew that look. It had been his weakness since they were kids. Whenever Alone was supporting that kind of look on his face, the brown-haired boy would feel an overwhelming urge to protect his smaller friend and do whatever it took to make him smile again. As long as Alone was happy, it didn't matter what kind of stupid things he ended up doing. As long as Alone was happy, he—

_He has __always fought__ for Alone and Sasha. Without them, it'd be nothing. Without them, his life would lost its meaning._

_Without Alone..._

Wide brown rose to meet with smiling blue.

"Tenma."

_Stay with me._

_Forever._

"...yes."

And the world greyed out around them.

_Don't worry,_

_Tenma might be reckless, but he never goes back on his promise._

_I believe in him._

_I believe he won't leave me on my own._

_I believe he will always protect me no matter what._

**End of Prologue**

**To Be Continued **

**to **

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Saints of Athena**

_"Now, dear sister, what would you do without precious Pegasus by your side?"_

Aaannnddd…the prologue is done. I'm not really satisfied with the result, but I need to get it done before I can move to the next chapter. Sorry if it feels rushed. I may revise it in the future, but for now, I would like to know your opinion about this story. Do you like it? Not really? Well, do tell me! I will update soon if many people are interested in this story. After all, I do have the next 2 chapters ready in my computer. So, review?


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye Saints of Athena

**Notes:** I really don't know what I am supposed to say here. School has been hell once again, the classes are as boring as my teachers, and the assignments have been growing steadily crazier day by day. Nothing new really. Except writing (and reading) fanfictions has slowly become my only escape nowadays.

So, BIG thanks for all who have reviewed, favorite, and/or alerted the prologue. Especially thanks to the anonymous reviewers that have bothered to leave comments even though they do not have an account. Thank you very much **TheDarkestOfKnight, jackal-anime-luver5482, Purestrongpoem, AnnaCat, BlueRuins15, Skycender, Fireminer, and LuluLelouchRR**! Your reviews surely mean a lot to me! Please keep them coming in the future, because they are the only thing that keeps me going~

Anyway, since this site messed up my format after all the time I spent working on it, I would use standard format from now on. If anyone still finds anything off about the formatting (or the story in general), please do tell me and I'd make sure to correct it as soon as possible.

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested please tell me through your review or simply send me a PM. Thanks!

Standard warning and disclaimer apply.

_**Yours Ever**_

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbye Saints of Athena**

_The Underworld_

Tenma woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up slowly, holding his head as the world spun slightly around him. He felt sick and his body ached all over. It was a familiar feeling that he had been very familiar with, especially since the start of his saints' training. The Pegasus saint would usually wake up feeling sick with multicolored bruises littered through his body after a particular hard training session with Dohko or long, boring lecture with Shion. Wincing slightly at the memory, the boy recalled how creative the Aries could be when he wanted people to listen to him. He wondered how a supposedly educational activity could land him with as much bruises as his training did. Dohko was really laughing his head off when he saw him that one time.

But, still, it was strange. He didn't remember training with Shion or Dohko recently. And come to think of it, reddish brown eyes darted around in confusion, he wasn't staying in his room either. There was no way such fluffy and grand bed could fit in the saints' barrack or his old orphanage.

The young Pegasus frowned as he struggled to remember what had happened to him. All he came up was a jumbled mess of flashes and images. He remembered Alone-Hades saying something about joining him. Then there were Yato and Yuzuriha who were yelling quite loudly before a burst of black flame had abruptly cut and consumed them both middle speech. After that, there were only flashes of fire, excruciating pain, and silky voice whispering words of reassurance to him. He remembered screaming, a lot screaming, and pleading for someone to stop. Then there was another bout of pain before a sense of calmness took over and he had collapsed against a dark-clothed chest, letting sweet oblivion to consume him.

"It seems like you've finally awakened."

Tenma actually jumped as a new presence suddenly made itself known inside the room. He whipped his head quickly to look at the newcomer, instantly recognizing whose voice it was but still needing to see this very person. His action, though, seemed to have been too much for his weakened body as the world began to swim dangerously before his eyes. The fifteen-year-old gave a pained groan.

"Don't force yourself." came a cool command. A dark-haired Alone was walking quietly to the groaning Pegasus, face a detached mask. "You just have your soul re-attached to your body. It was not an easy process. You might be feeling sick for a while as your body needs time to adjust itself again."

Struggling to move his protesting body, the bronze saint looked at his (supposedly) best friend confusedly. Re...attaching his soul?

"What...?"

"Ssshhh..." The voice was surprisingly tender as the Hades incarnation gently pushed the brunet into the bed and covered him with a blanket. His hand had unconsciously started playing with the messy brown hair, lulling the already exhausted saint to half-asleep state, "For now, just rest. You will feel better when you wake up."

True enough. The young saint of Athena was having problems staying awake, especially with Alone's hand in his hair, running and rubbing a soothing circle. Tenma found himself unconsciously leaning to the touch. It had been so long. The touch was very comforting, and Alone had felt so warm. It had chased away the horrible headache and soreness in his body. Though... "S...stop.. p..lay...ing...my...hair." the protest was weak and half-hearted.

The Lord of the Underworld ignored him. The Pegasus' eyes was already half-mast, showing how close the boy was to sleep. He was just being stubborn as usual.

"Sleep, Pegasus."

Surprisingly, Tenma obeyed. With another dazed look at his childhood best friend, his eyes slid shut and his body finally released its tension. The raven smiled, content with playing with the spiky brown hair even as the boy fell into deep sleep. Tenma was always amusing to watch especially when he was asleep. Their shared childhood had at least told him that much. The time he had spent with Pegasus had told him everything he needed to know about the boy. For instance, his hand moved to stroke a certain spot on Tenma's head, the slumbering boy reacted by releasing a content sigh and curling up further into his direction.

"Alone." the brunet murmured, lips curled into a small smile.

The artist felt an answering smile form on his lips.

Very amusing indeed.

Fixing the blanket, dark blue eyes immediately locked into Tenma's left wrist. The Emperor smirked in satisfaction as he stared at the place where Sasha's bracelet usually sat. Instead of ring of flowers, the slumbering Pegasus was now wearing a dark-silver bracelet with a familiar Pentagram on it. Alone —no, _Hades_— chuckled. _Yours Ever_. He had intentionally burned the flower bracelet with the fire of Tenma's resurrection. It was all to sever the last tie that connected the Pegasus saint to his beloved Goddess Athena—Sasha.

_Now, dear sister, what would you do without precious Pegasus by your side?_

_With this, everything ends here._

_This is a goodbye._

_Goodbye Saints of Athena._

**End of Chapter 1**

**To Be Continued **

**to **

**Chapter 2: And There Was War**

So, that's it chapter 1. I change a few things here and there so I don't know whether it is still as good as I want it to be. Not writing for a long time has made kinda forget just how difficult it is to keep the characters IC *shakes head* Characterization is a tricky detail indeed. Hope I get everything alright at least.

As usual, review everyone? Your constructive criticism is very much welcome.

See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 2: And There Was War (Part 1)

**Notes: **I'm quite disappointed with this story. There have only been few reviews whereas hundred people have read it *sighs* Maybe this story isn't as good as I previously thought. Oh well. Hope there will be more reviews for this chapter then. If not, then I don't know whether I can continue or not…

Ok, so, this chapter ends up a bit longer than the other two. It serves as a filler of some sort, which shows us what have happened so far from a different perspective. It revolves mostly around Yato and Yuzuriha as the main focus. I actually don't like these two and am quite confused with what their role in LC aside from being Tenma's tagged along. However, I decide to give them a chance and try my hand in writing them. Hope I get their characters right, at least.

As usual, lots of thanks to those who have reviewed: **XOXOXO, Kon, BlueRuins15, Guest, Moar-AnimeGirl1846, Skycendre, hUNTA x hUTA FAN, Satsuriku No Tenshi, IESP, **and **Purestrongpoem. **Thanks for taking a moment of your busy schedule to review my story. Your reviews surely mean a lot to me! I'll be looking forward to your future comments everyone *bows* Once again, thank you!

Anyway, this update is for you, _Sky_. Sorry for making you wait so long. Our long conversation really does wonder to my life in general and this story in particular. I'm always eager to receive your message, so keep them coming! Thank you, my friend!

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Yours Ever**

**Chapter ****2**

_**And There Was War**_

_**(Part 1: The Reminisce)**_

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_Sanctuary_

"Are you going to sulk forever?" A slim, blonde haired amazon inquired as she approached her purple-clothed companion. She had been sent, once again, to fetch the boy and stop him from doing anything stupid as per her master order. With the Unicorn's recent tendency to disappear out of blue, the task had somewhat became a routine to the newly appointed Crane.

"I'm not sulking," came a mumbled reply from the brooding boy.

"You are." the Silver Saint responded calmly, "You have done nothing but sulking since our meeting with the Pope and Lady Athena." Actually it had been since their return from the Underworld, but the boy didn't need to hear that. Not now at least.

The younger saint winced at the remark. It had been hard for him to face Lady Athena, especially bearing the news of Pegasus' demise and Hades' attack in Jamir. He had always adored the purple-haired Goddess, and witnessing first-hand how stricken she had been when she received the news…

Yuzuriha watched as Yato clenched his hands into tight fists, face converted into what must be a mix of anger, guilt, and helplessness.

She sighed, understanding if not sympathizing with what her companion was thinking.

The boy must have felt like a failure for failing his beloved Goddess. The Goddess who had welcomed them with a kind smile and thanked them for their hard work despite their failure.

The failure to complete a mission.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_Jamir__ (a few days prior)_

Unicorn Yato woke up with a gasp as his soul was violently thrust back into his body. Beside him, the blessed sword of Athena shuddered before a large crack suddenly appeared on its blade. The boy anxiously watched as the crack spread and the sword shattered into pieces.

"What...?"

"The sword was acting as your replacement," came a calm answer. The Elder of Jamir was standing before the newly returned boy, face passive and arms crossed inside his robe. "It has protected all of you since it's basically impossible to stay alive in the Underworld."

Yato nodded quietly, noticing that Yuzuriha had also came back with him. They both were covered in small wounds and burns. Nothing quite serious. Knowing that they had faced the Lord of Underworld himself, they could actually be considered lucky to come back with such minor injuries.

_While Tenma__…_, the dark-haired boy glanced at where the Pegasus' body rested before immediately turned back, fists clenched tightly at his sides. They couldn't save him. Nor did they succeed in reaching the Mokurenji tree and collecting its bearings. They had screwed up, big time.

Seeing the expression on both youngsters' faces, Hakurei heaved a sigh, "You two have done everything you can. Rest. We still have many things to do after this."

At the grave nods he received, the silver-haired man turned his back on the returning duo; mind already working on the next course of action they had to take.

It would only be a matter of time before Hades finally extended his power over these lands. They would have their hands full by then. Better to let the youngsters rest when they still had time.

Watching the Elder leave, Yato finally mustered the strength (courage) to get up and check on Tenma's body.

Eyes closed as if he was only sleeping, the Pegasus saint looked the same as he was before they left for the Underworld. Pale and unmoving. It felt weird to see the normally cheeky boy looked so dead.

"Yo." he greeted the younger saint solemnly. He didn't expect Tenma to answer him, but still... "You're ok there? Me and Yuzuriha come back safely, no thanks to you."

The Unicorn felt Yuzuriha staring at him, but he ignored it. The girl hadn't move from her position by the door, choosing to stay a good distance away from him. Out of pity or something else he didn't know.

He continued on, "We are fine, mostly. Only scratches and some minor burns. Too bad you can't get back too huh? Lady Athena will be very disappointed. So does Libra Dohko, and probably Aries Shion. They're going to miss you, you know. You are a pretty popular guy. Some of the trainees will surely be crying. The other saints may get jealous because of all the attentions you get, but, hey, they will survive. It's not that I am going to miss you or anything." Yato knew he was babbling, but he simply could not stop himself. Words were pouring before he could control them. "It just, Tenma, you are very annoying, do you realize that? Always speaking up your mind and standing up to your belief. Charging straight forward without paying attention to your condition or what people may think of you. It's _very _annoying. You also force me to hang out with you. Having to stand all your antics, your closeness with Lady Athena and the Gold Saints. I really really hate you for that, you loud disrespectful idiot. I-" he bit his lips, "Just return would you?! I know you can hear me! Wake up, Tenma! Stop making me say all these stupid things!" He had begun shaking Tenma wildly then. The white and red-clothed body swung limply like a ragged doll.

But still, the boy didn't answer.

"Yato." Yuzuriha had finally approached the younger saint and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. At the devastated look the boy gave her, she shook her head. "Stop it."

Yato had stared blankly at his new companion for another long while before he silently let go of Tenma's body and retreated to the corner of the room. The longhaired girl watched as the Unicorn sat down with his head bowed between his legs. It seemed that the boy would need time to deal with his grief. No matter how loud he had claimed for not caring about the Pegasus saint, a death of fellow warrior would affect him somehow. Unicorn Yato might be staying in that position for some time.

Yuzuriha then took a quick glance at the body of Pegasus Tenma. They would have to take care of him first. Maybe they could bring the body back to Sanctuary and give it a proper burial.

But— she tensed as she felt tingles of dark, abysmal cosmo tickling her sense. On his corner, Yato had also moved from his momentary depression to adapt a defensive stance.

_This cosmo..._

They both froze as a swirl of familiar purplish black flame suddenly started circling Tenma's body. It stood, burning menacingly as it created a barrier that separated the unmoving Pegasus from the world.

"_TENMA!_"

Yuzuriha had quickly reacted by circling her scarf around Tenma's midsection and tried heaving him into air, but her effort proved to be futile as the clothe had promptly combusted the second it touched Tenma. Yato was also having the same luck as he didn't manage to enter the fire even for an inch. Every time he got close, the fire would flared dangerously, sending the Unicorn flying with a horrible burn on his side.

"How foolish." came a dark chuckle as another familiar figure slowly took shape inside the barricade of fire.

The two were instantly on guard as they recognized their new guest. "_Hades_..." the name was uttered in complete disdain.

Sure enough, the Lord of the Underworld had finally appeared in Jamir in all his dark glory. Hades was supporting a smirk as he held Tenma's limp body in his arms.

"Release him at once, Hades!"

Driven by the commotion, Elder Hakurei had also returned to the room, his trusty blade out and ready to fight should the situation called for it. Next to him, the Unicorn and future Crane had also slipped into a fighting stance.

"Saints..." the look the Emperor sent them was full of contempt, accentuated by a strange sense of…smugness? "Are you trying to get between me and Pegasus with such nonsense? Know your place!" the words were accompanied by a blast of power that sent the trio crashing into the wall.

They slid to the ground with a sickening thud and didn't move.

Barely hanging to consciousness, from his position on the floor Yato watched as the red and black blur he assumed was Tenma and Hades slowly disappearing like a wisp of fog in the morning sun. Hades must have done one of his disappearing tricks again, and he was taking Tenma with him this time.

There would be no more turning back. No more opportunity to save him.

The Pegasus would stay dead.

"Ten...ma." he called out faintly, reaching out for his fellow saint.

The blur sharpened for a moment before it flared and dissolved completely from his vision.

_Tenma..._

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_Sanctuary (present time) _

Upon returning to consciousness, the three of them had immediately come to Sanctuary to report what had happened to the Pope and Lady Athena. Their reaction had been as bad as they expected. There had been a brief argument between the Pope and Elder Hakurei with one blaming the other for his recklessness. But then, they had abruptly stopped once Lady Athena had taken control over the situation and welcomed them to her Sanctuary. She had been crushed, that was obvious, no matter how hard she tried to hide it behind her warm and composed exterior. All who were present were obviously aware of the fact; therefore, none had dared to defy the Goddess when she told her subjects to rest as she would do the same.

What everyone needed was a strong, admirable Goddess of War instead of a pitiful, grieving girl. Lady Athena had understood that. That's why she hadn't wanted her loyal saints to see her in a moment of weakness, to worry about her.

The female warrior felt a tiny bit of respect grew for the purple-haired Goddess. She didn't know her before, but maybe serving Lady Athena would not be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Hey, Yuzuriha, during that time when Hades attacked us in Jamir, did… did you hear what he was saying? Before he completely disappeared I mean."

The Crane glanced at her companion for a moment, surprised that the Unicorn was actually willing to talk without being forced to, before shaking her head. She had been busy fighting for consciousness then. Though she remembered watching the Lord of the Underworld's lips moving, she couldn't be sure what he was saying.

"I remember him saying something…" Yato admitted quietly, recalling the moment of Hades' attack and their utter defeat in Jamir. "He was saying something—" important, his gut had kept telling him. It was something that they were supposed to know. "Hades, he was saying—"

"There has been an attack on the Eastern border! The specters are nearing Sanctuary! All saints are to return to their posts and guard them!"

The duo, thrown momentarily from their discussion, had glanced at each other briefly before sharing a silent nod and running to the direction of Eastern border.

Everything would have to wait. They had a score to settle with those specters and a new mission to fulfill.

_Watch me, Tenma. I'll be stronger than you ever did. This time, I'll be the one to protect Lady Athena! _

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_Hades, he was saying—_

_I win._

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**End of Chapter 2**

**To Be Continued **

**to **

**Chapter 3:**

**And There Was War**

**(Part 2: The Deal)**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

It really ends up longer than I thought. About 2000 words. I am kinda surprised myself *looks at the finished chapter* Did I really write all of this? It must be one of the longest chapters I have ever written…

Anyway, starting next chapter, things would start heating up. Prepare for a wild ride as I will add lots of twists to the original storyline! If you have any interesting ideas or particular scenes you want to see in this story, please tell me. I will see if I can somehow manage to squeeze them into the story. Thank you ^.~

Well, I think that's it. Hope you have a good time reading this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out, everyone. No review equals miserable author, so no update for you. Review!


	4. Chapter 3: And There Was War (Part 2)

**Notes:** I actually wanted to update it on my birthday yesterday, but I have missed the deadline somehow *is depressed* Oh well, at least it's not too late to put this up now. I'm sorry it has taken so long. Hope you like it everyone~

So, the chapter keeps on getting longer and longer. I really wonder about that myself. There seems to be so much to write but so little space to put them. I really must blame Minos and Hades for the length of this chapter though (about 4K words?!). Both of them are not satisfied with having a short screen time and always demand for a longer one every time I write about them *sighs* And in the end, I end up writing this monster of a chapter to satisfy those duo. This gets to be the longest chapter I've ever written I guess. Hope it'll suit to everyone's liking.

Anyway, I try a new writing style this chapter; it involves a combination of several POV changes during the story. So, please tell me if it confuses you (more than usual).

To make it easier to understand, this chapter will start by focusing on Tenma and Hades, then moving to Minos and Albafica before going back to Tenma and Hades again. It'll follow that cycle till the end of this chapter — or at least, I hope it will. *sweatdrops*

As usual, lots of thanks to those who have reviewed: **BlueRuins15, Guest 1, Guest 2, Tora, Peanut-Butter-Jell'O-Sandwich, Raixander, Ihatehomeworks, Skycendre, Fisca Rinata, IAmAwesome, Allemona, animeluver1827, JustPassingByExcuseMe **and **Purestrongpoem. **Thanks for the wonderful reviews you have given me! I am always squealing happily when I find a new review alert in my inbox. Your reviews surely are very precious to me! I'll be looking forward to your future comments everyone. So please keep them coming! *bows* Once again, thank you!

This chapter goes to my dear _Sky_, my new 'sister' _Rai-nee_, and my beloved kitten _Konya_. Thanks for listening to my rambling and sharing your opinion. Wish you never get tired of me, girls XD

Without further ado, enjoy!

Standard warnings and disclaimer apply.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Yours Ever**

**Chapter 3**

_**And There Was War**_

_**(Part 2: The Deal)**_

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_Guilt, sadness, anxiety, anger_

_My heart is full of them_

_I can't sit by and watch anymore_

_I have to go_

_..._

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Tenma had followed the servant through the deserted hallway into what he assumed was the way to Alone's studio. They had only been walking no more than a few minutes, but the brunette had given up on remembering his way back considering the number of turns and twists that they had to take. The journey, although was said not to be a long one, had been very confusing. The hallway had looked so similar to one another, and there was no map to show them where they were or which way they should be headed. He wondered how the servants, or rather anyone, could ever find their way around this maze of a castle.

Turning into another corner, the small bronze let his mind drift into what had happened so far. He had woken up only a few hours ago, dazed and confused, to a young maid curtseying on his bedside, claiming to be under direct order of the Dark Lord himself to serve and prepare him for the day.

He had looked around the room then, searching for the said Lord but finding nothing but a faint trace of cosmo left behind. He had voiced the thought out loud, together with the question on how long he had been unconscious. The maid had taken it in stride, explaining calmly that he had been sleeping for three whole days, and that Lord Hades was currently busy attending some important matters and had requested for the Pegasus saint to be brought to his studio once he woke up.

And that was it. He didn't even given the chance to collect himself before the maid had suddenly called the other servants and told them to bring him to the bathhouse.

What followed was a flurry of activities of getting him ready and presentable for Lord Hades. He remembered with a blush how several beautiful young maids with near-transparent robes had appeared out of nowhere and tried to assist him with his bath and fitting into new clothes. He had never turned so red nor ran that fast in his life before. Some of the maids had been very confused by his antics, while the rest had simply giggled at how cute their new Lord was. They had been quite persistent in helping him, but, thankfully, after much yelling —or rather yelping— on his part, they had finally decided to get out and leave him alone. Things have gone somewhat better after that. The maids had then brought him some foods and let him eat in relative peace. Every five minutes or so, they would start asking whether he enjoyed the meal and would like a second serving, or if there was anything in particular he wanted. Any other time, he might have asked for them to bring the aformentioned second serving and everything they have in the kitchen, but then remembering that he was currently in the Underworld, in Hades' abode no less, was enough to make him lose his appetite. He ate what little he could before requesting to meet their precious Lord Hades.

And here he was now. Being led by a servant, thankfully a male one this time, to where hopefully Alone had been waiting for him.

"We're here, my Lord."

Tenma blinked as they suddenly stopped before two large metal doors. The servant had turned and bowed to him, his right hand gracefully gesturing to the closed doors, "Lord Hades has been expecting you inside his studio, my Lord."

Not used to being addressed with such flashy title, the boy fidgeted uncomfortably, "Ah, yes, thank you." At the expectant look the servant sent him, he then hastily added, "You can leave I guess."

The servant gave another perfectly trained bow before finally leaving, "As you wish, my Lord."

Tenma had waited until the retreating servant had turned around the corner, sharp clicks of his shoes fading with the distance, before turning back to stare at the closed doors cautiously.

Even at this distance, he could already feel the dark cosmo of the Emperor seeping behind the closed doors. He stood back, wondering who would stand behind these doors once he opened them. The servant had said Lord Hades had been expecting him, but which one were they talking about? The kind-hearted Alone he knew since his childhood or the evil Hades incarnation he had become?

Giving another weary glance at the huge metal doors, the fifteen-year-old took a deep breath and gave the door a determined push.

The only occupant of the room had turned at the sound of doors opening and sent the newcomer a welcoming smile.

"So you finally come,"

Standing before him, without doubt, was his old childhood friend. The now dark-haired Alone had given him the angelic smile he usually reserved after Tenma had got back from a long trip or had finished a particularly arduous task for their small orphanage. Looking at the smile had filled him with a sense of familiarity and longing. He longed for his home, their old home, the orphanage and their normal life. The life he decided to go back and the person he wanted to return after completing his saint's training.

"Alone..."

He raised his hand to touch the smiling cheeks, hope a growing warmth inside his chest.

_To finally have the old, pure-hearted Alone back._

Another hand had taken hold of his and wrapped it in a secure grip.

But of course, it was too good to be true.

The words that the raven said following his kind smile successfully shredded every ounce of hopes in him.

With a clench, Tenma watched as the smile turned into a feral one.

"Welcome, dear Pegasus."

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

Lives controlled by my fingertips.

How vain life is.

You have seen how weak saints are, haven't you?

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

Tenma had frozen in disbelief as he saw the saints fall one by one. The people he knew, the saints and trainee he had befriended with during his short stay in Sanctuary were being slaughtered before his very eyes.

He threw a fierce glare to the direction where Hades was sitting. The Emperor had stared at him with an unbearably self-satisfied smile painted on his lips. "Is there something wrong, Pegasus? Is the view not to your liking?"

His only response was to turn his back on the chuckling Emperor.

Hades must have enjoyed tormenting him. After tricking him into believing he had the old Alone back, the Lord of the Underworld had laughed and told him he would show him something good. Something which apparently were the invasion in Sanctuary and the destruction—the slaughter—his specters were capable of.

And the bastard had the nerve to laugh and call this enjoyable, Tenma clenched his hands into tight fists, fighting back a wave of nausea at the sight of another two silver saints met their gruesome end. Their neck and whole body twisted like a broken human doll.

Despite this, more saints had appeared before the specters, intent on not to let them enter their Holy Ground. He was forced to watch as the approaching saints had also met the same fate as their comrades on the hand of Griffin Minos and his subordinates.

Dead, all of them were.

None was sparred.

A feeling of despair and helplessness was threatening to choke him. This time, there was no Goddess nor comrades to soothe or chase his fear away. Tenma fought back the urge to simply close his eyes and pretend that all of this didn't happen.

The saints, they had all died for no reason.

"You have seen how weak saints are, haven't you? They are no match for my specters. Soon the world will submerge in the quite darkness."

"_Hades_…" The brunette stopped short of telling the dark Lord to shut up as he took in the raining rose petals and a new Gold-clothed figure who had appeared on the screen. Fear and relief momentarily flooded his being at seeing the newcomer.

Relief at finding and believing someone at Gold Saint's level would surely be able to stop the advancing specters.

But fear, unending fear, of the small child in him who wouldn't want to see more of unnecessary death.

That man, he had introduced himself as Pisces Gold Saint.

_But he, would he fight there alone?_

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

"I'm Albafica, Gold Saint of Pisces."

"One of the Gold Saints. You came all the way from the Twelve Zodiac Temples huh?" the Griffin said in lieu of greeting, eyes glinted dangerously as he ran his eyes over the Gold Saint's figure. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy what he saw. "That man. He is so beautiful."

Following the man's movement as he gracefully jumped from the broken pillar, the Judge began imagining all kinds of things, all kinds of tortures, he would love to put this saint through. His face twisted into a predatory smirk.

_He'll make a great puppet, Albafica of Pisces._

The said Pisces, apparently used to receiving such treatment, had ignored the look the leading Specter was giving him. Instead, he focused on baiting the lower specters into attacking him. It usually worked like a charm; low-class soldier were known to rely more on their brute strength rather than intelligence, "Jumping into death on your own, how foolish. Like that man said, this is Demon Rose. If you're ready to die, come inside my garden."

The newly arrived Gold Saint then gave his spectator a small, mocking smile, "Or will you go back as a loser, Specter?"

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

Tenma grinned, depressing thought momentarily forgotten, as he looked at Albafica's confident stance. He didn't know much about the Saint of Pisces, because, as Dohko had repeatedly told him, Albafica had always shied away from humans' contact and locked himself inside his garden, preferring the company of his roses over anything else. But now, looking at the proud and unwavering figure, he was sure that the so-called fairest saint would be able to stop the specters from advancing any further.

He continued watching as one of the specters apparently warned the Judge to not be deceived by Albafica's look, because, he, like the roses in his garden, was poisonous.

His grin was becoming steadily bigger as the Pisces defeated that Nobe, or Nobu whatever, specter with his Crimson Thorn.

However, his joy appeared to be short-lived as the Judge, Griffin Minos, had apparently taken interest in the fight and would personally fight the Gold Saint himself.

Tenma fought back a shudder as he watched how Minos looked at Albafica. It was not a look one would usually give to his enemy. It was a look that reminded him of those greedy, upper class kids who couldn't wait to play with his new toy and break it.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

"You'll make a great puppet, Albafica of Pisces."

"You won't be able to move a finger at will. Anyone caught by these invisible strings will turn into my puppet. Even for a Gold Saint like you."

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

"No..."

"Yes, Pegasus. Open your eyes and see the real power of my specters. See how weak the invincible Gold Saints are."

_Because to play with the weak is the privilege for the strong__**.**_

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6**

"Honestly, I didn't expect someone with such beauty would have such a fierce fighting spirit." Griffin Minos was basking in satisfaction at the surprised look on the Gold saint face. Surely, the man couldn't have expected his petty Crimson Thorn to hurt him, could he? It might have worked on lower specters such as Nobe. But not on him, Griffin Minos, one of the three renewed Judges of the Underworld.

"But you're not strong enough."

The Griffin taunted, letting his cosmo burn around his fist, which in turn activated the strings he had tied around his beloved doll.

"Not strong enough to resist my attack."

He broke the man's remaining arm by mere flick of his fingers. The Gold Saint grunted but didn't make another sound or move against the pain.

The silver-haired specter smiled sadistically, "Not strong enough to get past me." He flicked his wrist, and another loud cracks ensued as the legs were also broken. "And not enough—" he gave a particular hard twist to break the saint's ribs, "to defeat me."

Despite the extent of the injury he now supported, the Pisces had raised his head and gave the Judge another poisonous glare, "Bastard…"

Minos responded this with another arrogant smirk of his. It surely was fun while it lasted. Pity he had to end it all too soon. After all, he couldn't let Lord Hades wait longer than he already was. He still had a Sanctuary to obliterate and a Goddess to kill. "You are the marionette that I have the most fun with, Gold Saint."

He locked his eyes with those of deviant blue.

Pity indeed. He would love to have the opportunity to play with this pretty flower longer.

"Goodbye, Pisces Albafica."

But as he was about to deliver the finishing blow that surely would end his enemy once and for all, a foreign cosmo had suddenly interrupted him.

"Stop."

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

It was moments before the Pisces' defeat—and possibly eventual death—that Tenma finally relented.

"Stop him."

Hades smirked. "I beg your pardon?"

Tenma turned his blazing eyes to him, "I said stop him! Them! You must be able to do that!"

"Indeed I can. But why I should do that? They have presented a beautiful color of darkness for me."

"I…" now the boy didn't look at him, but back at the wounded Pisces before letting his bangs to cover his eyes. " …please stop them, Alone."

He lifted the boy's face enough to look into his eyes. Crimson-brown met with deep blue.

"And what do I get in return, _Ten-ma_?"

_I have not finished showing death to you, my dear Pegasus._

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Minos, along with the remaining specters that were now scattered around Sanctuary, froze at hearing the commanding voice. This cosmo that resounded within their soul…

"Lord Hades." They instantly dropped down into a kneeling position as the image of their dark God was projected into their mind.

"Leave Sanctuary. I want you all back at once."

The order was met with a few protests from the present, mostly lower class, specters. "But my Lord—"

"Silence." An invisible pressure had abruptly pushed the protesting dark knights onto the ground. They broke into cold sweat as they 'saw' Lord Hades narrowed his eyes dangerously at them, "Are you trying to defy my order, my specters?"

Struggling again the heavy restraint, the said specters shuddered, "N…no, my Lord."

The pressure lingered for a few moments before it disappeared completely, causing the dark-clothed soldiers to finally release a relived breath.

The Emperor presence remained to give them a short "Good," before retreating to the corner of their mind.

And with that, the connection was abruptly cut off.

Getting back to his feet, Griffin Minos brushed off the imaginary dust from his surplice as he pondered silently on his new order. It was strange of Lord Hades to suddenly order their return when he had previously approved of this mission. Sure, Lady Pandora had been the one to command the attack on the Sanctuary, but for the Emperor's unexpected change of heart...

He shook his head. It was not his place to question a direct order from Lord Hades; he would not be as foolish as his fellow specters.

The Griffin spared a glance at his newly favorite doll for a moment before withdrawing his strings. The blue-haired saint had crumpled to the ground the instant the strings were taken off him. Both his arms and legs had been broken, and this far he had remained standing because of the strings that held him.

"It seems that we have to cut our meeting short, Gold Saint," the Judge muttered as he slowly approached the fuming Pisces. Taking the man's face into his hand, Minos noted with pleasure that the Gold Saint indeed looked as beautiful as he expected him to be. This close, he could see the man's feature crunched up in pain and open disgust, full lips drawing in short, ragged breath; long, silky blue locks loose and tangled in slight disarray; and fair skin slicken with sweat, mud, and blood. It was truly a sight to behold. He caressed the man with unexpected gentleness that betrayed his earlier action. "I must thank Lord Hades for ordering me to stop back there. I'd hate to mar that beautiful face of yours any further."

Albafica spat at him.

There was a momentarily silence as the Griffin gave the wounded Pisces a long, contemplative look before calmly began wiping his face, "Such attitude, Gold Saint," and struck him hard across the face.

The force of the blow had been hard enough to send the bluenette flying. In his weakened state, Albafica hit the huge boulder with a loud crash before dropping lifelessly onto the ground. Hacking coughs erupted from the fairest saint as blood started trickling out of the corner his mouth and his many wounds.

Taking deep, ragged breaths to clear his suddenly blurred vision, Albafica stubbornly raised his head to send a venomous glare at the unsmiling specter. The man had unexpectedly stayed silent this time, choosing to momentarily regard him with a strange look before turning around and begin walking back to the direction where he came from—to the Underworld, away from Sanctuary at least.

_What…_

Feeling his consciousness dangerously slipping, the Guardian of the Twelfth House only had the chance to see the Judge waving his hand carelessly and slowly disappearing from view before sweet oblivion had consumed him.

"We will be seeing each other again, Albafica of Pisces."

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Hades turned to the other occupant of the room as he felt the last of his specters' cosmo teleported back from Sanctuary. There would be time to address his subjects later, but for now, he had a certain Heavenly Steed to deal with.

The Lord of the Underworld noted in amusement that the brown-haired saint had not moved from his original position. The boy had simply stood there, looking anxiously at the "mirror" which allowed him to see the Sanctuary in its current condition.

Tenma had continued watching in silence as Shion appeared and attempted to heal the badly wounded Albafica the best he could. A small smile had unconsciously formed on his lips as he saw Dohko come running moments later and shouted for his fellow saints.

Now he was sure that Pisces Albafica would survive the whole ordeal. His wound had looked bad enough, but with everyone's help the fair saint would certainly recover in no time. At least, this way, one—out of the many—saint would come out of this alive. A surviving Gold Saint. It would hopefully give Sasha an advantage over Hades in this Holy War.

"You are only delaying the inevitable, " a voice stated in a matter-of-factly behind him. He turned slightly to see A, _no_—Hades leaning comfortably against a pillar with his arms crossed before his chest. "My specters can crush all of your precious Gold Saints anytime they want."

Tenma had mumbled an indecisive "I don't care," before looking back at where the saints of Athena were currently helping each other and clearing the destroyed parts around Sanctuary. Somewhere around the Eastern border, he watched Yato and…Yuzuriha? ran through the commotion with a determined look on their face.

So they made it back safely. The Pegasus saint smiled, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at seeing the two alive and kicking.

With a renewed vigor, he intended to search for more familiar faces when the mirror had blurred and abruptly turned black. "What—?"

"That's enough." There was a strange note of annoyance creeping on the Emperor's tone. Tenma turned to look at him, wondering what had gone wrong this time. Hades had seemed pissed for some reasons, a far cry from his usual arrogant and apathetic appearance.

"I have no intention to play or being played with." The raven said with a hiss, bringing them together by a rough yank onto Tenma's arm. The brunette stumbled but had quickly gained balance. "One wrong move and I won't hesitate to send the specters back to kill all your precious friends. We have a deal, Pegasus. Don't forget that."

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

…

_I can't return to Sanctuary anymore_

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**End of Chapter 3**

**To Be Continued **

**to **

**Chapter 4: **

**Your Pledge, My Allegiance**

Preview of the next chapter:

_"Then tell me, Pegasus. Who better deserve your loyalty, the boy who always stays by your side or the girl who has left you both?"_

**Notes:**

*is dead* Finished it a least…

I give up, really. This chapter had sucked all of my energy like a d*mn leech!

I hope it's up to your expectation because I don't know what else to do if you don't. Tenma and Hades have been very difficult to write, the same goes to Minos and Albafica. There is actually none of them who are easy to write -.-

It's a very very long chapter by my standard. I usually stop around 1K words, so this one comes as a big surprise even to me. And it could actually end up longer if I didn't stop Lord Hades from going all they way with his dear Pegasus -

I bribe him by saying there is always a next chapter where he can torment Tenma as he wishes. And you already get the hint what the chapter is about from the preview I just give you~ Lord Hades is really looking forward to that one, so I hope you also will be too! It's quite "fun" if I must say myself *grins*

Anyway, there are several things I would like to clarify since this story will be quite different from the canon:

I know that the servants in Hades' castle, as illustrated in vol 16, wore veil instead of normal clothes. But I decided to let them wear normal maid/servant clothes in this story.

The invasion to Sanctuary did _not_ happen before or during Alone's meeting with Tenma in the Underworld, rather it happened a few days _after_ that. The reason? Let just say that Lord Hades has different plan in mind. Baiting, and blackmailing, Pegasus being one of them.

Albafica didn't die…..yet. Neither did Minos.

I think that's all for now. I'd add some later when I remember them.

As usual, review please!

No review no future chapter, which could lead to a grumpy Lord Hades since he didn't get the chance to torture Tenma. So R-E-V-I-E-W! \(^.^)/ XD XD XD


End file.
